A Feather Holds Good Intentions
by Azn Princess
Summary: Part 1 of a trilogy. Please read and reveiw! thanks!
1. A Feather Holds Good Intentions

**A Feather Holds Good Intentions**  
  


Year A.C. 200. Peace has regained throughout the earth and colonies. Then a new enemy appeared. The war heroes and their newly rebuilt gundams were called out to fight.  
  
_9 months after the war began_  
  
Relena looked at her two daughters sleeping in their crib. She had just given birth earlier that week.  
  
"Oh Heero, I hope your OK." Relena thought as she glanced at the sky. The night before he would fight, they had one night of passion. Just then a loud crash was heard.  
  
"Miss Relena, the kingdom is being attacked." Pagan said rushing in.  
  
"We must go." Pagan told her. Just then a loud explosion was heard and the ceiling started to crumble down. Relena gathered her children in her arms and was going to protect them with her body. As she waited for the ceiling parts to fall on her, she was shoved out of the way. She glanced behind her and saw the rubble fall on Pagan.  
  
"Go," he said with his last dying breath.  
  
"Thank you Pagan." Relena said as she ran to her room and gathered a few things into a bag. As she ran out of the kingdom, she saw explosions and mobile suits everywhere.  
  
She ran into the forest until her legs ached and her feet were bruised and bloody. She found a tree and laid a blanket at the bottom of it. She set her children on the blanket and covered them with another one. She then put all of the jewelry she was wearing on them and then a silk pouch she hid in one baby's back. She got out a piece of paper and wrote on it. She then laid it on top of the two. She wrote another letter and tucked it into the back shirt of the other baby's back. She hugged them and kissed them with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'll love you always and forever my little angels Alexandria and Chastity." Relena whispered as she got up and ran back to her kingdom. As she ran into her mansion, soldiers started firing at her but she ducked them, with the help of the training that Heero had taught her. As she ran into her bedroom, she collapsed of exhaustion. With her final ounces of strength she dragged herself to her bed. The very same bed she made love to Heero, the bed she gave birth in. She struggled to put the covers on her and her teddy bear under her arm.  
  
An explosion was heard and the mansion shook. She saw as the ceiling too was going to collapse on her.  
  
"If I must die, I must die with my kingdom." Relena whispered as she closed her eyes and embraced the fall.  
  
Two weeks later the war ended. They found Relena Peacecraft Yuy's body buried under the rubble, with one hand still clutching the teddy bear. Her white dress was soaked in dry red blood, yet her face still had a peaceful look on it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. A Feather Holds Good Intentions 2

"Happy Birthday Trixie and Casey." Lisa said to the two girls as she held the cake. She could still remember the day that she found the two darlings. It was the day after the Sanct Kingdom was attacked, she had been walking through the forest trying to find berries and mushrooms for her dinner. She had heard a loud cry, like a baby's and tried to find the source of it. She had found the two on the tree crying and apparently hungry. They were covered in by a blanket adorned by jewelry. She had gathered it all in her basket, forgetting her dinner, and hurried to her cottage in the woods. She had taken care of the two from that day on.  
  
"Thanks Miss. Lisa." They replied. Trixie and Casey were identical twins. Alaxandria, or known as Trixie, looked exactly like her sister Casey, or Chastity. The two had brown, blonde streaked her and aquamarine eyes. They had a perfect figure and were quite smart. Being homeschooled by their guardian, they had been taught perfect education. Growing up in the wild taught them to be fierce and to take care of themselves. They had learned to fight and were quite good. Chastity liked to talk and have fun but would be serious when it was the time and have fun when the time was also right. Alexandria always had a serious look on her face and would only smile to her loved ones and to something so funny she would burst. She was unusually very good at playing pranks and just give a glare when they blamed her. That's one way she got her nickname.  
  
"Well, its your 16th birthday, so now its time." Lisa said taking one sisters hand into one of hers.  
  
"Time for what?" asked Casey.  
  
"Well, as you know I'm not your mother." Lisa said sitting them down on her bed. She went to her safe that was covered by a blanket and opened it. Even Casey couldn't open it. She took out a gold box and set it down in front of them.  
  
"We know your not our mother, we were adopted by you." Trixie told her as she remembered her childhood days.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I found you in the forest and you two are originally princesses of the Sanct Kingdom."Lisa told them.  
  
"What!?" they both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"It was the day after the Sanct kingdom was attacked, I had found you two on the ground both hungry and crying. I had brought you two to my house and cleaned you up. I had found in Trixies clothing was a silk pouch." Lisa said taking out a faded pouch. She opened it and revealed two necklaces. One read Alexandria and the other Chastity.  
  
"And in Casey's clothing I found a letter for you two to read. The letter that was given to the finder said that I wasn't supposed to give you any of this until your 16'th birthday." Lisa told them as she watched them carefully look at the necklaces, and the other jewelry in the box. One necklace read the name Relena and a ring had the words RPxHY 4-Eva inscribed in it while another read the same thing only with a stone on it.  
  
"Here are your birth certificates. They're not official though. It seemed that at your birth, it was still war and your mother had given birth in her house. But it proves that you are her daughters because it has the signatures of witnesses, most likely the staff. So in the attack, they must have all died because no one knows that you two exist, or that your mother was ever pregnant." Lisa said glancing at the two as she handed them the papers. She knew it was a lot to find out in half an hour.  
  
"Well, let me leave you two alone, if you need to ask me anything, I'll be in the kitchen." Lisa said before leaving.  
  
"Trixie, can you believe it. I knew that we were adopted but I never really thought about our parents." Casey said glancing at everything.  
  
"I thought about it sometimes but just thought that they were beatknicks who left us in an orphanage." Trixie replied holding up the letter.  
  
"Well, lets read it." Casey said grabbing it out of her sister's hand and opened it gently. They found a letter and started reading it.  
  
_Dear Alexandria and Chastity,  
  
By now the person who has taken you under their wing has done me what I wished and I thank them for that. This must be hard realizing all of this and I know it will just be time before it sinks in. Well, let me explain your past.  
A war had just begun and your father, a war hero, was called out to fight. The night before he left we had one last night of passion, and I was pregnant with you two. I had given birth in my bed, 14 grueling hours but since I knew who the father was, I wasn't surprised. Alexandria was first then Chastity five minutes later. The moment I saw you two, I kissed you and hugged you both.  
As you know, you two come from a royal family. Your full names are Alexandria Ursula Peacecraft Yuy and Chastity Zeleanna Peacecraft Yuy. Peacecraft the royal name and Yuy your father's name. Today we were attacked and I'm here watching you two stare at the the trees in wonder while I'm writing this letter. I had run from the kingdom, watching my most loyal servant die to protect us.  
I hope that you two forgive me for leaving you in the woods, but I had no other choice. If the enemy knew you two existed, then you two would of died, and I couldn't bear that. So I ran, and I hid you two here hoping that someone with a good heart would find you and take care of you.  
If you two forgive me for doing such a thing, please do one thing. Find your father. He maybe anywhere, but most likely in the Sanct Kingdom.. His name is Heero Yuy. He was a handsome man, one who I would always love. I know that he survived the war, he must have. He's a strong fighter and would never give up easily. So please, do this one request. Oh I wish that I could see you two, how you have grown up. But I probably am, from above. I'll love you always and forever my little angels, Alaxandria and Chastity.  
  
_

Love always,  
Relena Peacecraft Yuy  
  


"So that was our mom." Casey said as she finished reading the letter.  
  
"Ursela Peacecraft Yuy." Trixie mumbled.  
  
"Can you believe that. She was afraid for our lives and hid us. We were granted with a wonderful mother." Casey told her sister.  
  
"Our father was a war hero, I wonder how he was like. I wonder how our mother was like." Trixie replied.  
  
"Lets go speak to Miss. Lisa." Casey said as she left the room. Trixie followed.  
  
"Miss Lena, exactly was on the letter that was addressed to you?" asked Casey. Even though Trixie was older, she was the one who was mainly in charge of the two.  
  
"I don't remember much, because the letter said for me to burn it. But I do remember it said 'This Feather may seem worthless, but it holds all of my good intentions'. The letter told me to tell you two and said that you would understand in a matter of time." Lisa told them.  
  
"Well, our letter said thank you and that we must leave." Trixie said.  
  
"Ok, it's been fun raising you two. Taking care of you and helping you guys with your problems. Where are you going?" Lisa asked.  
  
"We want to fullfill our mother's last request and find our father." Casey said standing up and hugging her.  
  
"You will be the only mom that we know of who took care of us and loved us." Trixie said as she too hugged Lisa. When they broke apart, Lisa when into her room and came out a few minutes later.  
  
"Here, your mother has seen you two as baby's and so have I. I remember changing you,feeding you, and loving you two. But your father hasn't. Take these pictures and show him how you two were when you were little. If you want, I could show you where I found you two before you leave to find your father." Lisa said as she handed them the pictures.  
  
"Oh, that would be just wonderful Miss. Lisa. But first let us pack up and you can show us. We thank you for everything Miss. Lisa." Trixie said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, here it is. The tree I found you two on. Now I must go. Goodbye and I love you." Lisa said as she she hugged them and kissed them on the cheeks.  
  
"Goodbye and thank you for everything Miss. Lisa." they said as they watched her leave.  
  
"Well, this is the place Trixie." Casey told her sister.  
  
"Hey, whats this?" asked Trixie as she bent down and started picking at the dirt.  
  
"Oh My God." Casey replied when she saw it. Hidden in the dirt, was a small box. Casey opened the box and a letter with the words 'To My Beloved Heero' was written on it. Laying beneath it was a locket. Trixie opened it up and in it were pictures. On the left side was a picture of Casey and on the other one held a picture of Trixie. The locket layed on a picture. It was a picture of a young beautiful woman with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes, just like theirs. The woman had in her arms two newly born babies. She had on a smile and looked lovingly at the two babies.  
  
"I guess the wind blew on it and it got dug into the ground. The explosions must have had such a great impact, that it went in that deep but thank goodness not all the way." Trixie told her.  
  
"Well, lets get going. Now we have something to give our father, probably the last thing that she wanted to give him." Casey replied to her sister as she stood up and put the box in her bag.  
  
"Casey, lets put the necklaces on." Trixie said to her sister.  
  
"Why?" aske Casey.  
  
"So when we see him, he'll believe us. Our necklaces look exactly like our mothers so maybe every girl in the royal family had one and he'll know." Trixie replied.  
  
"Your right, but tuck it into your shirt." Casey told her.  
  
"Ok, lets go. I sense that we are going to do a lot in the next couple of days." Trixie said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. A Feather Holds Good Intentions 3

"Well, Casey this is the Sanct Kingdom. Good thing that we are wearing hats because from that picture we look a lot like our mother and we wouldn't anyone to know." Trixie told her sister as they passed by a huge mansion.  
  
"Yeah, well this is the cemetary. Let's see if her grave is here." Trixie replied. They walked through the gates and passed by many grave stones. Then they approaced a large one with an angel on top.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft Yuy, well this is her grave." Trixie said staring up at it.  
  
"Yeah, there's an even a dove on the angels shoulder." said Casey as she stared up too.  
  
"Some said she was angel and others said she was a dove of peace." a deep voice said from behind the girls. They turned around and stared up into a pair or prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, well a lot of people must have adored her if she has this big of a grave." Trixie said.  
  
"Yes, a lot of people did love her. Did you two know her becuse it seems that its your first time to visit her grave." the man said.  
  
"Well, we never really knew her knew her. In fact we just learned about her yesterday. Did you know her?" Casey asked the man.  
  
"Yes, I knew her quite well. Why do you ask?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh well, Casey should we ask?" Trixie asked her sister.  
  
"I guess so, Mister if we tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone what we are about to tell you and to help us?" Casey asked hopefull. The man nodded.  
  
"Ok, we know about about Relena Peacecraft because we are her daughters and we would like you to help us find her husband, Heero Yuy." Trixie said as she held in her breath and held her sisters hand tightly, who was also squeezing hers tightly too. The man looked at them and stared at them intently.  
  
"How do I know that you two are her her daughters." he asked them suspiciously.  
  
He watched them pull from under their shirts necklaces that reminded him of the ones that Relena would wear. They had the words Alexandria and Chastity on them. Then the one with the Chastity necklace opened her bag and took out a picture. She handed it to him and what he saw, it took him all his stregth to keep his mouth from falling down. He saw her, Relena holding two babies in her arms and smiling.  
  
"Now will you help us find Heero Yuy?" the one with the Alexandria necklace asked. He looked into her eyes and saw the same eyes he saw every morning many years ago.  
  
"You already did." He said. The two girls looked at him and then they hugged him. For once, in a long time, Heero had been truely happy.  
  
"Trixie, we found our father." Casey said as they came apart.  
  
"Come on, lets go to my apartment and you can tell me everything." He said as he walked towards the exit.  
  
"We did it, we actually fullfilled a wish from the mom we never knew." Casey said happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't believe that I have two daughters." Heero said looking at them. Alexandria, or Trixie, was the older one and Chastity, or Casey was the younger one. They were in the living room and he was looking at everything.  
  
"We can't believe that we have a father." Casey said.  
  
"Oh yea, Casey get the letter out of your bag. We still have to give him his letter." Trixie reminded her sister.  
  
"Oh yeah, let me get it." Casey said as she reached over and got her bag. She dug out the letter and gave it to her father.  
  
"C'mon Case, lets leave him alone to read the letter." Trixie said as she watched her father open it carefully, like how Casey had opened theirs.  
  
"But, but, but, but. Aww, your no fair sis." Casey said.  
  
"Well, I am the older one now come on." Heero heard them walk down the hall. He started reading the letter.  
  
_My Dear Heero,  
  
By reading this letter, that must mean that you have just met our creation. Our two daughters. That one night we had before you left, was the greatest gift you ever gave me. Even though you have been gone for the past 9 months, I still see your face whenever I close my eyes. Your probably thinking that you failed me, for not protecting me. But your wrong, you may not have been here to save me like always, but you taught me that I should save the ones I love, like how you always saved me all those times. Well, even though I wish to be with you, instead you have two of me with you. Or more like two of us, something that we both did. I'll love you forever, like I said I would at our wedding. Until we meet again, Ashiteru Heero.  
  
_

Love,  
Relena  
  


"You know sis, I wonder what we get since we're royalty." Casey said to her sister. They were in their father's kitchen each sitting on a stool and eating fruit.  
  
"You get a mansion and a country." They heard they're fathers voice.  
  
"Really, that must be cool." Trixie said as she bit her peach.  
  
"Yes, but right now your uncle and sunt are running it." Heero told them as he sat on a stool near them.  
  
"We have an aunt and an uncle?" asked Trixie.  
  
"Yes, and 3 cousins." Heero replied.  
  
"Cool, can we meet them?" asked Casey.  
  
"Speaking of them, they're is going to be an anniversary of your mothers death this Friday. Everyone is going to be there." Heero told them.  
  
"Everyone?" asked Casey.  
  
"Your mothers best friends, my best friends, and their children." Heero said.  
  
"Oh, well we have nothing to wear. We did grow up in nowheresville and we dont own any fancy dresses." Trixie said dissapointed. She knew Casey wasn't because Casey didn't like dressing up that much, but she loved it. Glamour, lights, cameras. All of it.  
  
"I can take care of that." Heero said as he got up and walked towards a room. The girls followed and saw their father open the door. They looked in and they were amazed. They saw fancy dresses, jewelry, hair accessories, and shoes organzied in the room.  
  
"Everything here belonged to your mother. All of her dresses,shoes, jewelry, all of it was given to me. The only things that I couldn't find was the necklace like yours only with Relena on it, and her weddding and engagement rings." Heero said, the last words he said with a sad tone.  
  
"We have them." piped up Casey as she dug into her pocket and revealed the rings while Trixie got the necklace.  
  
Heero looked at the jewelry that lay in his daughters hands and hugged them.  
  
"Thank you." He said taking them and putting it in the jewery box.  
  
"Well, lets get ready sis." Trixie said enthusiastically looking at everything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Quatre buddy, I haven't seen you in awhile." Duo said greeting his friend.  
  
"Yes, it has been awhile." Quatre said holding his todlar in his arms.  
  
"Daddy, can we eat yet?" asked the little boy.  
  
"Not yet sweetheart." Dorothy said kissing her son on the forehead. She saw Sally, and ran over to greet her.  
  
"Well, it looks as if we're all here." Hilde said looking around. She saw Wufei and Trowa standing near each other, while Trowa's duaghter was tugging on his pant leg for him to carry her. Sally was gossiping with Dorothy while Catherine was next to her, watching her son and Milliardo's son talk. Sally and Noin's other children and were watching tv, along with hers and Duo's daughter. Her son was staring at the food and wondering when he could eat.  
  
"Heero's not here yet. He said that he was bringing two surprise guests with him." Millirdo said. Just then a servant came in.  
  
"Mr. Yuy has arrived." the servant said as he walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Heero. Where are your surprise guests?" Duo asked curiously, then was smacked on the arm by his wife.  
  
"May I introduce to you all my daughters, Miss. Alexandria Ursula Peacecraft Yuy and Miss. Chastity Zeleanna Peacecraft Yuy." Heero annouced as he watched his two daughters walk through the door. Trixie wore a knee length, sleeveless navy blue dress with a v neck, that showed off her necklace beautifully. She wore her short hair back with flowers and had on matching platformed sandales. Casey wore a silver long dress, and matching silver high heeled shoes. She wore her necklace too. He long hair was up in a bun with two curled strands left out. Heero then looked at the crowd. They were all staring at the two with wide eyes and Milliardo and Noin looked as if they were going to cry.  
  
"Father, are they supposed to stare at us?" asked Casey.  
  
"Just wait." Heero replied.  
  
"You two look, look exactly like Relena, except for the brown strands in your hair." Duo said looking at them.  
  
Milliardo and Noin stood up and walked towards them.  
  
"Hello, we are your uncle and aunt. I was your mothers brother and this is my wife." Milliarso told the twins.  
  
"We know uncle Milliardo, father told us." Trixie said.  
  
"When, how?" asked Milliardo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well mother, it was a wonderful night. We met your brother and your friends." Trixie said standing in front of the grave with her sister. It was 3 A.M. and they sneaked out to go to their mothers grave and talk.  
  
"Yes, they are all very nice. Uncle Duo is very funny and told us stories of you when you were our age." Casey said.  
  
"Uncle Trowa said that you were very nice and always showed your kindness." Trixie said.  
  
"Uncle Quatre said you were sweet and you always thought of other people before yourself." said Casey.  
  
"And Uncle Wufei said you were honorable and not weak for a woman." said Trixie with a hint of confusement in her tone.  
  
"We even got a double date. Trixie is going with Aunt Catherine's son and I'm going with Aunt Hilde's son. Which might I add are very cute." Casey said.  
  
"Mother, we thank you. We thank you for loving us, we thank you for risking you life for us, we thank you for everything. We wish that we knew you so we could tell you face to face." Trixie said.  
  
"Hey Trixie, didn't Miss. Lisa say something to us before we left?" asked Casey as she read the head stone.  
  
"Yeah." Trixie replied.  
  
"Well, here it is. 'This Feather may seem worthless, but it holds all of my good intentions.' I wonder what it means." Casey said.   
  
"Well, we better get going. We love you." Trixie said as she and her sister hugged in front of the grave.   
  
_I will love you always and forever my angels.  
  
_"Did you hear that?" asked Trixie.  
  
"Do you think it was our mom?" Casey asked.  
  
"I think so. Oh My God Casey, look." Trixie said pointing at the sky. As they looked up, they saw a swan feather slowly drift down.  
  
Casey got it and held it.  
  
"Now I think we know what she meant." Casey said as she looked at the grave and she and Trixie left.  
***********************************  
Hi! I hope that you liked this fic. On Sunday, I watched the movie, The Joy Luck Club, on the WB(which might I add is a must-see). So I got the idea from it to write this fic. Well, please reveiw. Bye!  



End file.
